Lingering Shadows
by GreenRoseRegalia
Summary: In the midst of a rather, degrading S-Ranked mission - Sakura catches the eye of a mysterious rogue... Before long, eerie shadows follow her trail, nightmares ensue, and scalding confrontations leave Sakura in terror, shaking Team 7 to their very core. Fortunately - Uchiha Sasuke is immune to such tremors... Post-War/SasuSaku/TeamSeven.
1. One

**BEFORE YOU READ!**

A LINK FOR SAKURA'S WARDROBE IN THE UPCOMING SCENE IS ON MY PAGE-MY OWN SKETCH

A LINK FOR SAKURA'S UPCOMING SNAKE-DANCE IS ALSO ON MY PAGE-SAMIA, THE DANCER TRULY INSPIRED ME, SHE IS SO HYPNOTIC!

**Be sure to Check both out! :)**

Now that that's out of the way...

Hey! :)

Whether your a long-time reader of my fics or happened to stumble upon this one, I'm stoked it piqued your interest! I've had this plot in mind for a while and am thrilled to get it started! But** BEWARE, there will be some dark content in the future, and mind-games... **

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**. . .**

Brilliant green eyes examined the black, _revealing_ pieces of clothing sprawled out on an old wooden chair with absolute dread.

_...Who the hell wore this stuff?_

Tickling laughter filtered the air then, and Sakura caught sight of three curvaceous women, dressed in said gypsy-clothing - escorting a drunken civilian to the room across from her own.

_'They,' wore this 'stuff.'_ A smart voice from within admonished.

She sighed dejectedly.

But this was their forte, dammit - not hers!

Usually, her dignity and pride as a Kunoichi always managed to steel some resolve... But now, the two were nowhere to be found. They had betrayed her - running for the hills and away from the undignified scene. Just as the woman whom she held so dear to her heart, her mentor - had exiled her.

Okay, maybe she was being a little dramatic but still...

Her Shishou could be quite the conniving, and malignant Hokage when she wanted to be.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

_"For the last time - I refuse! Its too degrading!"_

_'Do not act as if this is beneath you... And NO! Ino is not an option, I want you there, with YOUR team!"_

_"But Shishou, I have no experience in," She sputtered, red-faced,"- in seduction! I'm a ninja - I'm an Anbu-Black Operative for Christs Sake!"_

_The Hokage's fist banging against her desk resounded,"Exactly! Anbu are versatile and without hindrance! I WILL release you of your one-dimensional mentality... You leave at the crack of dawn - that's FINAL!"_

_Betrayal etched every contour of Sakura's features as she turned on her heel, departing from the office with a fissure-inducing, slam of the door._

_Dust and chunks of plaster sprung forth from the rosette's harsh force and amber eyes narrowed at the barely hanging door in frustration._

_"Mark my words, the repairs are coming out of her paycheck this time!" She growled, sizing up the two remaining persons within the room. Tsunade was not surprised by the disapproval and displeasure adorning their faces._

_"Something you two want to say?" She questioned in an edgy tone, entwining long fingers under her chin._

_Naruto's sandled foot, scratched the carpet restlessly__,"Why isn't Ino an option granny? She'd be comfortable and even excited with the task."_

_"You cannot sway me, Uzumaki... Kami above - You three are the bulging thorn in my side!" She sighed exasperatedly._

_He shook his head,"I'm not trying to pull a fast one... Sakura just - looked really anxious, ya know? And she's not afraid of anything."_

_"It will be a good learning experience for her," She assured, before shifting her hard gaze toward an aloof Sasuke__,"And what about you Uchiha? ...Lets hear it."_

_Dark eyes regarded her intently for a moment._

_"I'd much rather you elaborate on how a twenty year old virgin is supposed to effectively seduce and slaughter a rapist."_

_Naruto's eyes widened animatedly at the blunt choice of words from his best-friend._

_Tsunade smirked,"You've been reunited for years and still doubt her capabilities?"_

_His eyes narrowed,"Do not manipulate my words..." He took slow steps until he was standing before her desk,"As the leader, and distributor, you will be held accountable-"_

_Her hands slammed flat against the desk as she rose,"Remember your place Uchiha - do not question my leadership or decisions. I am aware that there are other more experienced Kunoichi who would better fit the criteria but I know Sakura can do this. Now,__ my decision is final, you leave before sunrise..."_

_A silent battle between scornful amber and disdainful obsidian waged for what seemed like a lifetime before Sasuke gave a stiff nod, and withdrew._

_Awkwardly clearing his throat, Naruto turned to exit as-well and was nearly out when Tsunade's quiet voice carried over._

_"I know with much blood, sweat and tears, you three managed to rekindle your friendship - your team... I know it comes naturally to protect and shelter her but do not make the same mistake of having her dependent on you both again... And though it hurts me to be so crude with her, understand that sometimes, discomfort is essential for growth... She is already a force to be reckoned with but I want her to be prepared for every situation and circumstance... Both now, and in the future."_

_Naruto nodded, a soft smile on his face,"Don't worry, she's gonna rock this mission."_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Obnoxious laughter broke through her jumbled thoughts and Sakura's attention was brought back to her surroundings.

Pale hands gripped the curtains before her, creating a tiny opening to see beyond.

A thick sheen of smoke filtered the dim, red lighting within the lounge room, causing unease to settle into the pit of her stomach.

Seats and tables were occupied all throughout the restaurant and the boisterous laughter was immediately identified.

There, at the very center of the room, sitting with several other wretched excuses for shinobi, was their target.

Hibiki Yamada of rain country.

Aside from ravaging and defiling young, innocent women, he was a common thief and murderer... but the day he decided to mug and slaughter an old Akimichi Lord and her clansmen, was the day he signed off his death... And it would be effortless, as long as they played their cards right.

Because, his kekkei genkai was enhanced senses.

Touch, taste, smell, sound, sight - were all heightened and amplified to inconceivable measures.

That is why the relaxed and hazy setting was very appropriate, and her role - so vital.

If he consumed enough liquor, and she performed enticingly enough - his attentions would be on her and guard would be down... She'd slit his throat and depart before anyone would come looking for him or find her guilty.

Konoha was allied with Rain, and though the country promised to deal with the fugitive - after two years of no action and increased murders, Konoha decided to take the matter into their own hands... Even if it was to be an anonymous act.

She gulped, suddenly wishing her teammates would wait outside until she was done.

Naruto was probably on the roof, making sure no unwanted guests arrived and Sasuke was somewhere within the room now... Just to make sure things went smoothly, of course - he was not to get involved...

But if she was being honest, his presence was the cause of her jitters - not the mission... Knowing he would be witnessing what she was about to do was more nerve-wrecking than anything else.

And as of late, he was a bit more reserved than usual.

Foolishly, she sought him out in the dark expanse of the room to predictably - come up short... He was utterly _one_ with the shadows, the master of stealth - what did she expect? A wistful expression overcame her. They had come a long way since after the war. After his traveling, he returned back to Konoha and it took four long years to pick up all the pieces. She could say they were closer - closer than before but not quite there.

It was confusing, really.

Sometimes, he walked her home after shifts at the hospital, managed to scare off her suitors without her immediate knowledge and even invited her to _spar_, which was both thrilling and humbling... But then again, didn't Naruto do the same..?

Another sigh escaped her lips.

That's why she was torn between believing it meant more and thinking it was only natural with their renewed trust in one another.

Still, she hoped for more, always longed for more... But, without some actual incentive from him, Sakura didn't have the courage to ruin what they had now...

Surely, after all they've been through, Sasuke knew how she felt... And if he felt the same, he would've acted by now, right?

So, when would she learn to accept that..?

Physically deflating, the rosette saw Hibiki toss back another cup of sake and found the shadows lift off his hidden face. Late twenties, he was a physically built man - his cheeks slightly scruffy, with silver hair combed back from his face and eyes the color of burning lanterns.

She felt the prickles of goosebumps ghost up her spine and withdrew from the scene.

"Black mamba - your up in ten minutes."

The head governor announced at her room before carrying on.

This was it.

Shaking off her trepidation, Sakura approached the costume...

She had defeated several Akatsuki members, fought in the great Shinobi war, and was the only apprentice of the slug Sannin.

How did a measly seduction - assassination mission compare?

It _didn't._

Whether her raven-haired teammate was present or not, she was a professional and wasn't going to cower away now!

Besides, she had trained with and without the dancers, preparing until the routine was ingrained into every limb of her body.

She was ready.

Determination renewed, she began to undress.

Feeling the cool air hit her exposed body, she quickly finished knotting all the confusing straps, silver bands, and beaded bracelets of the gypsy-wear, before facing the mirror.

Her hands stroked the newly lengthened locks of ebony hair in fascination... After performing a handy jutsu to lengthen the hair, Sakura also dyed it early that morning at the inn, after the boys left to scout the area. Knowing she would be the center of attention tonight, Sakura couldn't take any chances with a henge, especially with Hibiki's bloodline. Examining the dark attire, she surprisingly liked that her shoulders remained bare as the strapless top merely covered her chest and upper torso. The long skirt had several wide layers and was very light in material, shifting and expanding with every movement. Her smooth, exposed skin appeared white as snow, in contrast with the bewitching ebony clothing and hair... The only familiar feature remaining were her green eyes - shrouded and painted with dark liner and shadow.

Sakura didn't recognize herself.

The Black Mamba...

That was the provoking title announced all across the small country of rain, to ensure their lecherous target would show at the restaurant.

And he did.

"Showtime."

* * *

Immersing black and hushed voices... Those were the only things that registered without her use of Chakra... and of course, the beat of her thumping heart.

The air smelled of smoke and jasmine - a surprisingly soothing combination for her nerves.

Legs folded beneath her, arms crossed beneath her chin and fore-head pressed flat against the cool wooden stage - Sakura remained still as a sculpture.

Waiting for the sound, for the beat of the drums.

The face of her jewel and silk covered thighs pressed into her abdomen with every breath, as she began to focus on her surroundings, on Hibiki. His table was before her, and camouflaging Chakra - while attempting to bewitch him required concentration.

**Boom.**

All the whispering voices quieted at once and the iridescent glow of red burned alight, shining solely on her bowed, pale frame.

**Boom.**

The sound wave of the drum carried over again, in-sync with her pounding heart and Sakura trained herself - mind, body and soul to become one with the beat.

**Boom. ****Boom.**

Her hands spread out, pulsating with the beat.

Sakura's arms moved until they were outstretched on either side and ever so slowly, began to roll from one side to the other - following the absorbing rhythm of the flute.

With every wave of her snake-arms, Sakura rose.

Eyes sealed shut, she sat back on folded legs, black hair spilling over creamy shoulders, and curtaining her face.

The sight of her kneeled pale body, clad in black jewels and silk, with wild ebony hair covering her face - was equally haunting as it was hypnotic. Every eye within the room was on her... And Sakura didn't need Chakra, or her sight to sense that.

Pushing onto her knee's, Sakura's hips began to sway as-well - sensually slow, her body rolled from one side to the other, maintaining her snake-arms.

Then, a hard pound of the drum had her hands slamming down against the stage - swift and unexpected, like a _Mamba_. The charmed crowd gasped at the abrupt change in her unhurried flow. Another hard pound and Sakura was dipping her head, and with the third pound of the drum - she thrust her head up, tossing all the long ebony locks back from her face.

Green eyes immediately connected with the sun-shade of Hibiki's, disregarding all the whistles and groans from the civilians.

Drunkenness, lust and fascination were evident on his face.

Sakura kept his gaze, and his only...

Ergo, she missed the fleeting set of red eyes from within the shadows - shining with curiosity and enrapture.

Leisurely, Sakura began to crawl like a feline - crawl closer to Hibiki's table.

Exaggerating the sway of her hips, and accentuating the arch of her back, she allowed a teasing smirk to spread over her lips as she came to a stop just at the edge.

Sitting on the balls of her feet, Sakura's slender hands made there way up her exposed thighs in a lazy manner - across her toned stomach and up the swell of her chest - into her hair. She held his eyes, and continued the unhurried movements of her hips. One hip moved up, away from the body, down, and then back to center; the other hip moved down, into the center, up, and then away from the body.

She rose a bent knee to steady herself, as dancing lotus hands came down from her hair, outstretching towards him. Arching her chest, Sakura's belly rolled like that of a snake moving in lateral undulation. Lean muscles rippled from her upper belly, to mid-belly, down to her lower, as her extended hands continued to subliminally invite him. She was magnetic, captivating every soul within the room - as though the Mamba had become the charmer.

Hibiki's grin was thrilled and pleased, as his eyes continued to devour her.

The beat of the drums quickened and Sakura pushed to a stand, hips jutting up and down sharply with the tune.

Several drunk civilians stumbled against the stage, hollering and reaching for her. When she only smiled from afar, maintaining her distance, one civilian attempted to hop onto the stage... and that certainly wouldn't do.

Coming before them, while still maintaining a circling torso, she playfully shook her head before raising a foot and pushing it against his chest. In his drunken state he stumbled back and pressed both hands against his chest in wonder and bedazzlement.

Now, if only Hibiki would be so fixated with her.

Various whistles and shouts began to filter the air as the palms beating against the drums accelerated.

With one hand clutching the fabric at her hip and the other rising above her head, Sakura's skirt opened like a blooming dahlia in the spring. She spinned again and again, as the drums beat harder and faster - her long black hair whipping across her naked shoulders and back.

And then, with the final poundings, Sakura dropped to her knee's - with profound grace - twisted until her back faced the crowd. With the last strike of the drum, her torso bent back while still remaining on her knee's, and arms fell lifelessly above her head, against the wooden stage.

Hollers and shouts resounded throughout.

Chest heaving, Sakura cracked her green eyes open to find several, lustful upside down faces, but Hibiki's - nowhere in sight.

Sensing what was about to happen but not ready to blow her cover, she resisted the reflex to pummel the man roughly grabbing her by the neck, thrusting her forward, off the stage.

Acting accordingly, she yelped as her back-side was crushed against a strong chest, muscular arms wrapping around her front.

Falling back, she bounced onto his lap and involuntarily flinched at the patent tightness of his pants.

_Oh God._

Vile nearly sprung up her throat.

"You feel amazing in my arms, _sweetheart_." The deep voice of her captor whispered, stirring the wisps of black hairs at her neck.

Internally grateful he hadn't commented or noted her physical reaction, she quickly got her bearings... Under no circumstance was failure an option!

Feigning a blush, her green gaze shifted back to connect with - Hibiki's.

_Perfect._

Music shook the room once more as several other dancers came out with their own routines and Sakura put her plan to action.

Turning in his lap, she threw her legs around either side of him, and stroked the silver hair at the nape of his neck,"Easy _tiger_, I'm here all night long."

His strong arms locked around her torso, pulling her until their chests were grazing,"Still not long enough for what I have planned for you baby." His hands traveled down the curve of her back to squeeze the swell of her rump,"I think I might be in-_love_."

One of his comrades leaned in then, his eyes clouded and hungry,"And when your done, I'd love a go with her Hibiki."

"I wanna round with the flexible Mamba too... Why don't we just have a three way..?" A third comrade slurred with a sickening grin.

Heart thundering, and beyond disgusted Sakura held her breath waiting for his response... If he agreed it would change her whole game plan.

Hibiki was watching her closely, as if he could sense her anxiety,"What do you say Mamba..?"

Could he sense emotion too!?

_Crap!_

She needed to fix this now!

"I -" her words remained unfinished as an unexpected down-pour of icy liquor splattered over the group.

The two suggesting men, coincidentally - being the most soaked out of the bunch.

Still in Hibiki's grasp, Sakura turned toward the source of the disturbance, just as several of the drenched men slammed their fists against the tables pushing to a stand.

A red-faced teenager.

About fourteen from what she could guess, with choppy brown hair, and golden-hued skin... but those eyes, they were unmistakable... Could it be-?

"What the hell!"

"You have a death wish kid?"

"Leave it to me, I'll take care of him Hibiki!"

The boy appeared horrified, his hands raised in surrender,"No sir, it was an accident-"

Their chairs creaked as they began to advance toward the boy and Sakura fought to keep a nonchalant demeanor.

"Gentlemen please, pardon the boy - he is still in training... I have several women here that would gladly clean you up, and after - complimentary sake for the rest of the night..?"

At his unexpected arrival and proposal, all eyes drew towards the head Governor.

And after a heavy moment of silence, the men seemed to think over the offer and Sakura felt relief flood through her system.

The Governor stood beside the brunette haired boy, one hand resting against his shoulder and she had never been more confused... Which one was he? One had stepped in to save her and the other stepped in to save them both. And at the precise moment she had begun to sputter, so it had to have been deliberate..?

But, the governor she had met days prior was a hard and stern man, not at all a mediator... Or had she misjudged him?

_Strange._

Of course she couldn't sense him without her Chakra, and no doubt he had concealed his own to reduce all suspicion but surely she would be able to recognize Sasuke, even in a henge..?

Hibiki pushed to a stand, setting Sakura down only to scoop up her legs a second later, carrying her as that of a bride,"Dismiss the boy - send him on his way... And we'll even give him a head-start... _I__f_ he's lucky he'll live through this night."

His threat hung in the air as he turned to leave, clutching her against his upper body.

Oh the irony.

Sakura fought the urge to smile... Hibiki was about to meet his own doom.

She was aware of the destination they would soon reach and knew what she had to do.

Shoving all dignity aside, she let instinct take over.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she began kissing all along the column of his throat needily.

His grip on her thigh and waist locked tightly in response.

Sakura's slender hands then grasped the hairs at the nape of his neck, as she pressed her chest against his more firmly, earning a wolfish grin out of him.

Now she needed to stroke his ego.

"Your so _strong," _Sakura mewled over his jaw, stroking his broad shoulders,"And _commanding,_"She uttered, licking the column of his throat.

His body shuddered and she smiled in satisfaction.

Scrunching the material at his stomach, Sakura slid her hands inside, scratching her way up his chest,"I was _hot_ for you the moment our eyes connected on the stage," She bit down hard on the junction of his shoulder,"Think you can handle me?"

"Fuck!" He groaned, kicking the first door open for the private suites, his body stumbled forward, crushing hers against the bed, and mouth slanting over her own. Sakura gasped at the brash force, but soon found herself utterly subdued with _mortification _by the loud, aggressive couple on the second bed, across the room.

_Oh hell!_

Her face burned hotly, as she squeezed her eyes shut.

What the hell was she thinking!?

She COULDN'T do this!

Panic began to seize her and Hibiki's mouth grew slack against her own...

_Shit, Shit, Shit!_

She needed to pull him back, fast!

But how did she do that when disgust was hindering her actions?

She didn't love this man... He was despicable - a criminal, a low-life!

How did she muster up passion for someone such as this?

And while two others were moaning each others names a few feet across - unhindered by their presence?

It was repulsive!

IMPOSSIBLE!

Maybe she could just go for the kill now - consequences be damned!

Sun-shade eyes narrowed in confusion and impatience at her frozen state,"Either you spread your legs, or I'll do it for you."

Somehow, that did it.

That got her engine running.

This asshole needed to die, like now!

The most seductive smile she could manage crossed her features, as Sakura dipped her chin up, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth,"I was just admiring those two," She cocked her head to the couple across,"Imagining all the nasty things you could do to me..."

He grinned devilishly,"Baby, you wont be able to walk for days when I'm through with you."

Hibiki covered her mouth ravenously and she returned his urgency robotic-ally.

_Come on girl, think passion_!

He was already skeptical, she needed him convinced and unguarded.

She needed to kiss him senseless, and in order for that to happen, he needed to feel her hunger.

And the only man she had ever been hungry for was... was Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura moaned against his mouth...

_Sasuke._

She just needed to envision, imagine - that it was his mouth sealed over her own.

Yes, she could do this.

Grapping the hair at his scalp, she kissed him feverishly.

Their lip-lock steadily became more urgent and Sakura helped him ease off the material of his shirt, her hands kneading every inch of his naked upper torso.

Hibiki hummed in appreciation, as his own hands went to work, gripping either of her thighs and pulling them apart, he nestled himself in-between.

Sakura gasped, back arching at the unexpected connection of their cores.

His tongue roamed over every inch of her mouth, teeth nipping and sucking dominantly.

It was wrong.

It was so, so _disturbingly_ wrong but there was an unexplainable, sort of _thrill_ growing in her belly...

Frighteningly so, Sakura was steadily loosing herself in this man... In this make-shift Sasuke.

Their breathing was becoming ragged from their heated lip-lock and abruptly Hibiki ground his hips against hers.

She whimpered, reflexively crossing her legs over his bum only to writhe further at the confining contact.

He bit down on her shoulder, his greedy hands roamed and massaged their way all along her body...

And it felt _so good._

In reality he was the enemy - her target, but as long as her eyes were closed, she had her mind convinced that this is what it could feel like with Sasuke, how his warm, lean body would feel against her own, and the task at hand was blurring.

Hibiki groaned, immersed in the feel and sound of her, he pressed into her clothed center harder, as a hand traveled down from her black hair to cup her bust.

She groaned helplessly.

_"Sasuke."_ ..._Heavens above,_ she wanted him so bad.

Sucking on the tender flesh at her throat, Hibiki hoarse voice tickled the soft black hairs at her nape,"You feel amazing beneath me."

His words, that voice...

Sakura felt something crack within her...

_Oh no._

...What the _HELL_ was she doing?

Hibiki wasn't Sasuke, he could never come close - _never_ compare to him...

Mentally cursing herself, the deceiving haze dispersed and she grasped how out of hand it had really become and that it needed to end now!

Eyes closed tightly, she slanted her lips against his one last time, kissing him how she had always wanted to kiss Sasuke - in wreck-less abandon...

And then - then, she would kill Hibiki!

He hummed in satisfaction.

Stroking her lean belly with urgency, his hands gripped the buckle at his jeans and began unbuttoning it.

She felt the movements of his rigid hands at her lower waist and shallow rise and fall of his chest but then - then everything stilled.

A trail of jabbing goosebumps sprung forth from her scalp, spreading all the way down to the ends of her toes.

The atmosphere thickened at once, becoming something dark and menacing - and abruptly, Sakura felt a form of liquid splatter over her collar-bone, sliding into her hair.

_What is..?_

Squinting her eyes open, Sakura choked at the scene before her.

Sasuke...

Clad in his evocative black-on-black Anbu-wear, Sasuke stood on the bed, looming down on them.

Somehow, the room seemed visually darker at his arrival as-well.

His katana was dripping crimson, extended and still embedded through Hibiki's heart from his back... But what had the color draining from her face was the burning fire in his mangekyou gaze...

It _seared_ her, body and soul.

And though he didn't use them on her, she was utterly immobile and mute where she laid.

Vaguely, her wide eyes traced over to the couple across the room to find them un-moving and blood drenching the sheets...

"Did I interrupt?" He inquired lowly, his chilling tone - lethal.

_Oh God._

He _knew.._.

If only his Katana had pierced her too...

At her silence, Sasuke's swirling energy only manifested, like the rumbling thunder of a storm and it was becoming difficult to breath.

Ruthlessly, he gripped Hibiki by the hair and thrusting the Katana out, shoved the lifeless corpse off of her and onto the ground with a thud.

She shuddered as the cool air hit her body, and only then did she find her voice,"How did - Why are you - I was handling it!"

With his feet on either side of her, the boy with the raven hair began almost casually, swiping his blade against the edge of the mattress, ridding it of Hibiki's blood,"Handling it how?" Sasuke's Katana sliced through the cushion like butter, as he fixed her with an indecipherable expression,"...By giving him one last _fuck_, Sakura?"

She visibly flinched at his cutting words.

Did he really just say that to her?

But then again... That was how it looked, didn't it?

Feeling both mortification and anger consume her entire being, she reacted without much articulation in her defense,"NO! ...H-He was onto me! I think he sensed emotion too... I - I was trying to be convincing so he would let his guard down... and how could you say that to me?"

Sakura blinked once - to find him crouched before her, sheathing his katana.

She was more breathless now than she had been all night.

Reflexively, her hands crossed over her chest, as if to physically shield her palpitating heart.

Resting muscular arms on the dark pants of his bent knee's, the young Uchiha held her gaze for a long moment before fixing her with a knowing expression,"He let his guard down shortly after you entered this room... So, what were you waiting for Sakura?"

Why was he doing this?

Couldn't he see that she wanted to die?

"No, he was alert! I - I had to do it, I knew what I was doing!"

She gasped as his hand suddenly locked around her wrist in a vice grip. With the tendons of his jaw visibly straining, Sasuke began in a quiet, informative tone,"He didn't sense my presence when I severed those two," He cocked his head toward the deceased couple across while maintaining her chastened gaze,"Didn't sense my blade driving through his heart until it was too late, and," he paused, an unnameable emotion crossing over his chiseled features.

"He didn't catch the slip of your tongue."

...What?

What did that mean?

Pink brows dipped in confusion, as Sakura tried to think back to her conversations with Hibiki...

"I don't know what your talking about, but you had no right to meddle and - and to _spy_ on me!"

His crimson gaze severed further, chilling her to the bone,"I did no such thing until you _uttered_ my name."

Green eyes widened painfully.

_Oh no..._

Dumbfound, disbelief, and shame permeated her entire being.

How?

...How could she be so stupid?

Sakura remained frozen in shock as Sasuke's gaze shifted away from her and traveled toward the closed door. Before she could comprehend it, his hand on her wrist tightened and free hand was beneath his chin, forming a seal.

All the oxygen within her lungs was stolen as the swirling vortex overwhelmed her.

Air-borne for a second, Sakura dropped onto her bed at the inn, breathless and disoriented.

Sasuke had performed the transportation jutsu.

She lay still for a while, not bothering to seek her _daunting_ teammate out because he hadn't come back with her...

Sakura was alone and had never been more grateful to be sheltered by the shadows within the dark room.

Of course, _she_ had failed the mission...

And though the Hokage's apprentice should have been furious with Sasuke for interfering, and cutting her so _deeply_, she couldn't blame him.

Crippling disgrace weighed down on her...

Wholeheartedly, Sakura wished the rock everyone spoke of hiding under existed... She'd never see the light of day again.

Sakura shifted into the fetal position, her breathing becoming shallow.

She didn't have the Mangekyou but the rosette could plainly see the disgust and disappointment etching his features.

Heart aching, she squeezed her eyes shut.

_...What have I done..?_

The expected dip of the mattress beside her torso, and soft stroke of her forehead had her childishly wanting to cry.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself... I don't know the details, but I know you did your job - his kekkei genkai was powerless against your charm... Hell, I think you eliminated it completely," Naruto joked in a gentle tone, nudging her shoulder.

She remained silent, too afraid the log in her throat would give out.

If Naruto knew what she had done, he would be just as disgusted with her.

She didn't deserve his comfort.

Nor anyone's.

With no response, Naruto mused his own thoughts aloud,"The head governor was kinda weird, wasn't he? He seemed to know exactly where I was but I couldn't sense anything irregular or any use of Chakra from him... Kinda touchy, feely too..." He shuddered exaggeratedly.

At her continued silence, he sighed sadly.

Knowing precisely what, or _who_ would have such an affect on the girl before him, Naruto's blue eyes regarded her stricken face with sympathy,"Sakura," he called softly, lightly shaking her shoulder,"Besides stealing your thunder and killing that freak Hibiki, what did that teme' say to you?"

_No..._

_Naruto had it all wrong..._

She shook her head, cracking her blood-shot eyes open,"I messed up Naruto," she confessed, her voice thick with emotion, though she refused to cry,"Its what _I_ did... and this time, I've driven him away for good." She pushed off the bed, unable to look her blonde teammate in the eye as she hastened to the bathroom, and locked it shut.

Tearing the wretched pieces of clothing off of her body, Sakura emerged under the scorching, cascading water - black-hair dye, eradicating in its wake.

_Sasuke._

...How was she supposed to fix this, when she no longer had the courage to stand in his presence?

Self-loathing consumed her as she stayed in the bath long after it turned cold as ice.

**. . . .**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

* * *

**To Continue..?**

**Please leave me your thoughts on this friends, thank you.**


	2. Two

Here with an update! I wanted to refresh this story before finishing Aftereffect. Im really sorry, I know I told some of you the last Chapter of Aftereffect would have been up last Friday but I've been working diligently on it, I just want it to be perfect...

Hopefully this chapter will appease you a little...

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto, but this is my plot.**

* * *

Dull, green eyes surveyed the shuffling civilians for the third time before blinking back to the folded arms at her chest... Ino was late, again. The blonde of course had initiated - or demanded - the lunch-date with the rosette, urging her to come on time only for herself to be running nearly half an hour late. Though Sakura didn't have the energy to be angry, she'd been rather blue as of late... Which was why her best-friend had suggested the current, lonely meeting.

The arms at her chest folded tighter as the source of her depression consumed her thoughts. Being out of work for the last two days and having plenty of free-time, she found it utterly impossible not to trace back to the irreversible mission nearly two weeks prior. Coward that she was, Sakura had left the country of rain before the crack of dawn without notifying her teammates, to evade the two boys.

She sighed dejectedly.

Having kept as busy as she did, Sakura had continued to successfully avoid Sasuke Uchiha since the mission... Then again, her low-self-esteem and self-loathing counter-part' wouldn't allow the acceptance of the small feat and instead chose to torture her with the possibility that, _he_ was the one who had successfully avoided her... Her heart squeezed excruciatingly within her chest at the thought, and she bit her lip to keep from crying... The grim rosette hadn't been able to look herself in the mirror for more than five seconds since the ordeal, too disgusted with herself to manage... And she could only imagine Sasuke's new view of her... Would she ever be able to reverse such damage?

She wilted further in her seat.

No longer able to stomach the meeting with Ino let alone food, she grabbed the satchel beside her feet.

Sakura pulled the newly lengthened pink tresses aside - which Ino had convinced her not to chop completely off, so it sat just above her chest - before throwing the strap of the bag over her shoulder. The rosette was sliding the seat back and preparing to stand when a gust of hot wind fluttered the hair at her back, exposing her neck. She was caught off guard by the wave of taut goosebumps that emerged on the back of her exposed ivory skin, and shifted her slightly peculiar gaze past her shoulder. Ninja-senses tingling, her searching eyes eventually relented when she didn't come across anyone or anything odd... Come to think of it, similar occurrences had been happening to her quite often as of late. Except the one just now had been the most intense and almost, _deliberate? _

She pushed to a stand and withdrew, shaking off the ludicrous thoughts as she did...

More than likely, her menstrual cycle was due and she was just cold... _Duh._

Sakura mindlessly made her way down the busy streets and considered going to work out of sheer boredom. She had initially been excited to rest and sleep in but now she would've preferred the busy work. In-between the shuffles and grocery cart jingles around her, a loud and familiar voice reached her ears and her gaze automatically drifted in its direction.

"Listen here old man, I've had it with your jibber jabber... I cant understand a damn word your saying! ...Literally!"

Naruto.

It was no coincidence he was here... It was even possible that Ino's lunch-date had been a hoax... Sakura sighed, watching the two for a moment. She could never understand what that old man Eita was saying either. Still, if Sakura were in lighter spirits she would've marched over to defend the old geezer and resume beating some manners into her thick-headed teammate but she quickly averted her gaze and shifted her feet in the opposite direction.

"No, wait Sakura!"

When she neither acknowledged his call or slowed her fast pace - a bout of cool wind swirled just before her, circling dust and stray leaves until Naruto materialized with a pouty lip.

The rosette sighed in defeat... She supposed she could spare a minute or two.

"What is it Naruto?" She shifted on her feet, folding her arms over her chest in a shielding manner.

His blue eyes brightened as his mouth spread, exposing his pearly whites,"Ahh, just to hear you say my name made this all worth it," he moved to throw his arm around her shoulder, and began to casually lead her down the stone-path,"So, whats up? How've you been?"

Sakura grabbed his curled arm and brought it up and over her head, placing it back by his side,"I'm sorry, but I have to be somewhere... We'll catch up later-"

"No," he suddenly exclaimed in a harsh tenor, catching Sakura off guard. She stood still as his carefree features contorted into a frustrated anger,"_Stop_ doing this."

"...Doing what?" She intoned innocently without missing a beat.

His eyes narrowed into slits,"Stop avoiding me Sakura! I'm sick of this tension... Why are you two letting something so stupid get between you? ...Your both being immature!"

..._Naruto_, just called herself and Sasuke immature... And he had every right.

Oh the irony.

Her eyes widened fractionally as the reason why she had been avoiding her blonde teammate presented itself,"So then, you know what happened..?"

"...Not exactly, the teme wouldn't say two words about it when I asked and I was tempted to break into Baa-chan's office and snoop through the report... But I didn't."

Beyond relieved, she hid it well but couldn't help but ask,"...Why not?"

He sighed, reaching to grip her shoulder,"Because it doesn't matter... We mess up and make mistakes all the time, those things don't define who we are... But, what we make of them and learn from them builds character."

She was silent for a moment, letting the words sink in... If he knew what she had done, she didn't believe he would be standing here right now... But then again, maybe he would... This was her Naruto after-all. The ever-righteous, and merciful knuckle-headed ninja everyone simultaneously despised and adored.

A small smile spread over her lips,"Hmm... Using my own words against me are we?"

Naruto smirked,"Damn straight... Its about time you start taking your own advice, you rebel."

Half-heartedly, she threw a fist to his rib-cage, and he doubled-over dramatically,"Ah, easy woman! My bodies immunity to your punches has worn off... So, lets grab some ramen and break shit for old times sake?"

She stopped in her tracks and assessed their current location, realizing he'd been luring her there all along,"We aren't breaking anything and - and I'm sick of ramen!"

Naruto's gasp of horror echoed off the stone-walls,"How could you say such a thing!? It's like I don't even know you anymore - hey Sakura, stop pleaseee!" He grabbed her rapidly retreating arm,"The teme left for a mission last night and wont be back til tonight, so he wont be there if that's what your worried about... Please?"

That was what she was worried about and how could she say no to that sun-kissed face?

Naruto really didn't deserve the treatment he was getting from her.

She shifted on her feet,"I don't know Naruto... maybe we could after I-"

Before she could finish, he was grabbing her by the waist and tossing her over his broad shoulder in one sweep,"I cant wait... You owe me, for - uh, lost time!"

Dammit, did he always have to cause such a scene..?

"Naruto!" She grunted in exasperation, fiercely kicking and shoving but to no avail.

He ran them down to the small restaurant as fast as his legs would go... and somewhere in-between, laughter made its way up Sakura's belly...

Surprising them both.

* * *

A sheen of sweat covered the rosettes forehead as she tossed and turned, finding it difficult to attain a comfortable position in her bed... Why was she burning inside yet shivering? Her teeth chattered as she drifted in and out of reality and sleep. That is, until a heavy weight overcame her and she succumbed to the gravitational pull at her consciousness.

_Abruptly, Sakura was dropped within a dark room but managed to maintain her balance... An iridescent glow of red in the distance was her only source of light and unbeknownst to her, she began following down the formless path that led to it._

**_'...S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S...'_**

_What was that sound..?_

_...What was this place..?_

_**'...S-S-S-S-S-A-A-A-A-A-...'**_

_Unease gripped her and she began running towards the light... Faster and faster she pushed her legs as a malevolent presence emerged, making it difficult to breath in the thick darkness._

_'...**Sakuraaaaaa...'**_

_She gasped, stopping just before the light, she turned on her heel to find herself completely alone._

_"Who are you? ...Show yourself!"_

_Deep laughter permeated the malicious air, making the hair at the back of her neck stand on end. Sakura gulped at her rapidly parching throat and closed her eyes, willing herself to wake up from the nightmare. _

**_'...Sweet girl, you will never be able to escape me..."_**

_Who was this man? ...And what did he want from her?_

_'Kai!' She whispered urgently._

**_'...Neither in your dreams-'_**

_His voice was now dangerously close and she began shouting 'kai' aloud._

_A firm hand suddenly locked on her jaw, and her eyes shot open to gaze upon a cloaked shadow. By now she would've already disarmed him but found both speaking and moving futile. She was paralyzed. He pressed closer and the tip of his nose became visible from the shadows, slowly it trailed across her cheek and down to her neck... He breathed deeply._

_**'Nor in reality,'** the shadowed man declared against the column of her throat before gripping the back of Sakura's head and slanting his mouth over her own._

_No..!_

"NO!" Sakura shrieked, before hurdling her body upright. Blinking her hazy eyes several times, she placed a hand over her thundering heart and attempted to slow her rapid breaths.

What the hell kind of nightmare was that..? Her edgy gaze did a sweep of the room but found no malignant presence within its confines... Examining her temperature, she found the fever had broken too...

Slowly, she eased herself back against the mattress and lay still... It had all felt so real, even now her lips were tingling from the - the _kiss_. She gulped, unsure what to think of it all. If someone had sent her the dream, surely his presence would still linger within the room, but there was no trace of any other chakra signature whatsoever... It was the strangest thing.

Maybe it was the cause of something she ate earlier in the day..?

The soap opera she watched before bed..?

...Her _depression..._

Sakura puffed out a long breath.

She really had no inkling but tried not to worry too much about it... People had bizarre dreams all the time, especially when running a fever.

Laying awake for sometime, her mind replayed the images of the dream several times - trying to understand what its meaning could be until she eventually drifted off to sleep once more. No restlessness, no scenes nor visions disturbed her this time and she sighed in content, snuggling into the sheets as she did.

Unknown to the rosette, she had just met the man who would single-handedly alter everything she once believed to be true.

* * *

The soft whistle of the running faucet filtered the quiet bathroom. Sakura's small hands were cupped beneath its stream, and overflowing for sometime. Other than running some errands after her shift at the hospital, the day had been uneventful so she'd decided to take up Naruto's plea for a sparring session... But if Sasuke showed, she didn't know what course of action to take...

Over three weeks had passed but it wasn't enough time for her... She wasn't ready to face him and it didn't matter how much of a wimp it made her out to be.

She couldn't do it, period.

Splashing the icy water against her heated features again and again, a soft hum played at the back of her throat in satisfaction at its soothing affect. Exhaling a breath, she gripped the porcelain sink on either side and blinked her eyes up to the mirror before her.

Sakura's green gaze quietly roamed over her features before stroking the long, silky bangs that came down to her jaw-line. Finally having a good look at herself for the first time in days, she admitted to liking the new change with her hair and made a mental note to thank her legally blonde best-friend.

"Hey, so when are you gonna stop sulking like a little wuss and talk to Sasuke?"

...And Sakura mentally tore said note to pieces.

She glared fiery holes into the back of Ino's skull,"If I can help it - NEVER!"

The blonde's brows arched in a questioning manner,"When did you become so dramatic forehead?" She walked over to stand beside the rosette, and leaned against the tiled counter of the sink,"Have you considered the fact that maybe he's already forgotten about it? Guys don't really hold on to stuff like that..."

Her eyes fluttered shut, as a weighted breath left her lips,"You didn't see his face that day..." She uttered in a low tone,"I screwed all our progress up, Ino! The damage is irreversible, and things may never be the same - I'm just trying to accept that before seeking him out..." The rosette swallowed the log in her throat,"I'm just... I hope he can forgive me..."

Long, pale arms wrapped around Sakura's torso in an affectionate manner,"Everything's gonna workout okay... I promise," Ino affirmed without the slightest doubt, as though she had seen into the future."Go and be with your team... They're love for you outweighs all your faults..."

She slumped against the platinum blonde and mustered a stiff nod,"...Right."

"And don't forget to meet me for tea later tonight at Ochaya's," Ino reminded before giving the petite rosettes round rump a nice slap and exiting the bath. Sakura moved to her closet to change into a white spandex long-sleeve that was more like a second skin and her usual, dark baggy ninja sweats. Pulling her hair up into a messy bun, she allowed a few loose strands to frame her face before slipping on her clothed ninja flats and leaving the room. Seeing as her best-friend had already left her apartment, she grabbed a bottled water from the fridge, taking a long sip before exiting the dainty loft and locking the door shut.

Just as Sakura faced forward, she was unanticipatedly assaulted by a powerful gust of _hot_ wind that seemed to seep into her clothes, creating the oddest sensation against her skin and she physically flinched as her steps faltered back. Immediately, she turned back to see if it had swayed any of the tree branches just behind where she stood and found everything completely still.

_What the hell?_

Her whole body was still tingling and she stood for a moment to consider what the cause could be. Reflexively, she charged chakra to her senses to find any disturbances within the perimeter and found no trace of anything or anyone suspicious. With unsure steps, she continued down the small flight of stairs and hastened to meet with Naruto. She wasn't sure if it was from her own imagination or if someone was playing some kind of sick joke on her but Sakura couldn't deny that the occurrences now required a little more attention... First it was the _feeling_ she got when someone was watching her a few weeks ago... Then the dream she had last night and then there were these confusing, random bouts of hot breezes that occurred at random - setting her skin ablaze... It was becoming too much to ignore.

They were _not_ normal occurrences.

* * *

Two figures dashed and flickered in and out of sight too fast for the normal eye to follow.

"Come on Sak, is that all you got? ...BRING IT girl!"

Spinning mid-air, he threw his weight into a kick that immediately connected with Sakura's hip only for her body to burst upon impact, leaving a trail of pink petals. Abruptly, the original rosette dropped from the sky, momentarily obscuring his view from the sun before slamming her fist to the ground, missing him by half a second. Clouds of dust and debris sprang out as cracks and fissures marred the now, uneven earth.

"Shut your trap Naruto," she vexed with a small smirk, before pouncing forward to clash kunai's with the boy.

They had been at it for nearly four hours and Sakura had won the first round. If she took this one too, it would be over and that was the goal.

Upon first arriving the straw-berry-blonde had been beyond uneasy to find that Sasuke was in-fact present. Clad in his navy training gear, he was perched on a lower tree branch in a relaxed manner with one leg bent and the other dangling. His arms were crossed loosely on his chest and his eyes were closed. He hadn't shifted in the least since her arrival.

Of course she knew that because she had snuck a glance or two in-between the spar, having missed the very _sight_ of him, her gaze couldn't help but wander.

"Surrender already woman!"

Naruto exclaimed from somewhere behind her... They were both tired to the bone and so Sakura would have to bring the climax of this fight to an end now. Anticipating that he would come from above, she moved with a swiftness that was beyond her and threw a chakra-laden punch just as he materialized, managing to knick his chin.

"Ahh shit!" He cried, wiping the small trail of blood with the back of his hand before scrambling back once more.

Smug satisfaction overcame her,"Had enough?"

Just as she said the words his fist shot forth out of no where to connect with her shoulder. Sputtering upon impact, she slid several feet before tumbling to the ground - completely winded. Dammit, he was not going to shut up about this one. Blinking once, twice she found an equally breathless, and giddy Naruto leaning over her as expected.

"With great pleasure, I announce myself the winn-AHH!"

Naruto's victory was short-lived as his yelp resounded when his legs were swept from underneath and his back met the earth with a loud thud.

"Touche," he rasped, attempting to get his haggard breaths under control.

"Serves you right,"She uttered, still clutching the place he had kicked earlier.

"Ah, I'm beat Sak... But we've got one more round to go," he uttered before his blue gaze shifted toward the broad tree a short distance away,"Hey teme, you gonna join in on this last one?"

They both fell silent in anticipation for what the boy with the raven hair would say. Sakura held her breath when he didn't respond immediately, and just barely managed to catch the subtle shaking of his head.

Of course he'd say no... Why would he want to come anywhere near her if he could help it?

She closed her eyes in misery.

Naruto grunted beside her before pulling himself up to stand,"Why not you jerk?" He interrogated, crunching leaves underneath his sandals as he neared where the rosette was still sprawled on the ground, assisting her to stand as well.

"Your both expended."

Sasuke's quiet tenor carried over and Sakura's heart skipped a beat... He didn't want to join because it wouldn't be a fair fight with how worn they already were, not because he was disgusted with her... Well at-least, she hoped that was what he meant. Knowing him, he could be indirectly explaining his distaste... Then again he was a usually blunt individual.

"Tch... Come down here and say that to my face ass-hole!"

Being the easily offended and hot-tempered soul that Naruto was, he took offense when it wasn't intentional. Though, Sakura soon tuned out the one-sided argument as her senses became on high alert once more. Her green gaze shifted toward the two boys and surprisingly found neither aware of the slight fluctuation she felt just now... But, how could her two _elite_ teammates miss it? ...She began to question her own sanity when Naruto's voice broke out once more.

"Come at me Sak, lets finish this and grab some ramen."

She took on her slightly crouched fighting stance and locked eyes with him,"If I win we're going to Taro's."

The shaggy blonde didn't appear to like the proposition but he reluctantly nodded his head,"I'm not holding back this round Sakura, guns will be blazing - be ready!"

She smirked, accepting the challenge,"Looks like we're gonna have to clean up after this one..."

Within the instant she took a breath, they both pounced at lightning speed toward a head-on collision. The scene before her seemed to move in slow-motion and she couldn't connect her fist with his jaw fast enough. Of course, this left her completely open for his own fist at her abdomen and they impacted within the same second. Though something unexpected happened. As they're bodies were torn apart from the powerful strikes, the blue-spark from Naruto's signature rasengan emerged brightly at her abdomen where he had struck - though what had her in alarm was the utter surprise on her blonde teammates face... And then everything happened so fast. Sakura was propelled several hundred feet back as the blue fire burned brighter and stronger with every yard. As the initial shock of it wore off, searing white slashed behind Sakura's eye-lids. The scorching pain tore through the rosette and her shrill cry reverberated throughout the training grounds, as her tumbling body came to a sliding stop on the earth.

Still suffering from the shock of it all, she attempted to pull herself up onto her knees when the radiating blaze of the fire swallowed her whole. Burning, she was roasting alive and it was unendurable.

Writhing onto her back, she was unable to defuse the flames still eradicating the flesh at her torso and screamed in _agony_ when it only intensified at her notions. Within an instant a horrified Naruto was leaning over her shaking frame,"Oh _fuck_, Sakura I - I don't know what happened-!"

"Please, just p-put it o-out!" She choked out between clenched teeth, restlessly shifting from side to side.

His tan hands pressed over the blue flames, preparing to draw the energy back into chakra only for his own hands to catch fire.

Blue eyes widened in distress.

"AH HELL!" Naruto cried in confusion, slapping his hands on his pants to disperse the flames... But soon found that they would not burn out.

What was happening?

Her whole body shook severely, as she rolled away from him only for the fire to travel up her torso. Blood began seeping out from the spreading burns and howling screams left her throat without control. Unable to see, hear, or feel with her rapidly numbing body Sakura barely distinguished the authoritative voice directing Naruto, or the strong hands that were now holding her down.

_"The fuck did you do dobe?"_

The blonde wailed, overwhelmed by his grief,"Nothing - it just happened - I swear on my life teme!"

Her body jerked and shuddered uncontrollably,"Make it s-stop, pleaseeee!" The rosette cried out desperately, as tears streamed down her face. She was assaulted by another wave of the severe fire travelling up her spine and arched her back in anguish. Never before had she longed for death. She began sobbing when the smell of her burning flesh reached her nose and felt vile spring up her throat.

_"Sakura."_

That voice...

"Open your **eyes**."

Blood-shot green eyes squinted open at the command, and struggled to remain so until her head was forcefully arched by a strong hand to meet crimson Mangekyou-Sharingan. She choked on her breath, immediately captured by the hypnotizing kekkei genkai and her cries diminished at once - becoming soft whimpers. Welcoming the inescapable clutches of the Sharingan, the tormenting pain eventually receded into nothing...She felt _nothing_... The colors began to blur and her head lolled back. Was she dead? ...Thoughts of never being able to apologize to Sasuke left a dull ache in her heart though she couldn't deny the soothing peace enveloping her entire body. Tears of relief escape her heavy eye-lids, and his beautiful features were the last thing she saw before darkness invaded her consciousness.

She fell limp in Sasuke's arms just as the blue flames on her body flared out, and he closed his eyes in what could only be described as appease. His rigid frame slackened and he shifted slightly to find Naruto's traumatized features severing,"T-Teme, how did you put out the flames?"

He shook his head, gently setting her upper body back to the earth, Sasuke continued to examine the frail rosette,"I didn't."

The blonde crawled closer, ignoring his charred hands as he did,"I swear I don't know what happened... It just zapped out of me without control when I - when I went for her torso,"His voice cracked, and he inhaled sharply,"God, Sakura what have I done!?" He pressed his forehead against her own as emotion overcame him.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed down at the unconscious rosette - the black swirls within his scarlet gaze shifted with revelation and he knew he had to expose her but not until the two at his back were well on their way.

He turned his neck toward the two Shinobi standing in concern close behind. They must have been within the area and were drawn to the training ground by the distressed cries.

"Go notify the Hokage of this, and _no one_ else."

His chilling tone left no room for questioning.

"Yes, right away," the older of the two said before they did a series of hand-signs and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto's guilty features contorted into panic,"We should get her to granny now, shes still losing blood... _Sasuke?_"

The blonde could only watch his unresponsive best-friend as he leaned over the unconscious Sakura, and grabbed the edge of her ruined white shirt. It took zero effort on his part as the material unraveled from the slightest tug, shredded as it was. He pulled it apart just until her chest bindings, revealing the extent of her burns. Her once milky-skin was caked in blood and dead skin, but he continued to separate her clothes without daunt. Though the smell of _their_ Sakura's blood and destroyed skin was too much for the blonde to bear... especially since it was his doing. Naruto heaved and immediately turned away from the sight of her to empty the contents within his stomach.

Sasuke's incisive eyes took in the unnatural pattern of her burns, and he gripped her torso, bringing it toward him to examine her back where the rest of it trailed off.

_Unnerved,_ the ever controlled and refined Uchiha couldn't stop his gaze from widening... Immediately, his hands flattened over the burns and gently - he began wiping the excess blood and skin _off..._

The guttural sounds quieted and Naruto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before catching sight of Sasuke's brash actions from his peripheral vision.

Anxiety gripped Naruto and he crawled over in haste, preparing to ram his best-friend off,"STOP - WHAT ARE YOU _DOING?" _

His burned hands reached for the raven-hair boy, but Sasuke shoved his weakened body off with a single hand without ceasing the work of the other.

"SASUKE! What the fuck!" Naruto shrieked in horror as his hands shot up to his scalp at the image before him... He was hurting her didn't he understand that?

The young Uchiha's hands were relentless, swiping away all the excess skin and debris until his gaze took in every detail of its design. Slightly breathless from his own inner alarm, he locked his gaze with the rapidly paling blonde.

"Come here Naruto."

He was completely blue in the face and didn't believe he could stomach another glimpse of his precious rosette in that state. He felt Kurama's chakra pulsating within him and willed his emotions to contract. Keeping his eyes down-cast, he stumbled back to kneel beside the raven-haired boy. He was not going to look at her battered body, he was not going to - _what was that?_

In-admissibly Naruto's darkened blue eyes roamed over the deliberate swirls marring their petite teammates body in bewilderment,"Is... Is that a-?"

The boy beside him nodded once,"...A _dragon_."

A rattling shiver ran up Naruto's spine.

Beginning at the base of Sakura's defined left hip, tracing over her lower back, back to the side of her torso and finishing beside her covered breast, was an intricate design of a dragon. Visually and texturally - it was akin to a scar. The dragon itself was vicious - foreboding in its appearance, and Sasuke's Mangekyou copied every detail to memory. Sasuke understood now that, the burns had only ceased because the marking had finished... Permanently burning into her skin.

Allegedly, it could very well be a_ seal..._

"H-How?" Naruto question aloud, his eyes permanently wide.

"Black magic," Sasuke answered without the slightest doubt in his mind and fell silent in deliberation. Naruto clearly had a second chakra radiating his system - for the last week, even month and it had only just been triggered. But how were they unable to detect it? Even now he didn't sense any irregularities from the dobe nor Sakura. Only when they had first clashed on the field before the accident, was there the mildest slip of something _supernatural_. Jaw-clenching, his sharp gaze swept over the blonde analytically before returning to search the forest for the third time while preceding to address his exhausted teammate,"Can you manage her?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding,"I'll get her there..." With careful hands, Naruto lifted the broken girl into his arms and shot Sasuke a meaningful glance before racing off in a yellow flash.

The raven-haired boy watched them go before flickering out of sight with purposeful intent.

**...**

**..**

**.**

...Unbeknownst to the three, their unraveling had only just begun.

* * *

**Did the transitions flow okay? ...Do tell me.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave me your thoughts/likes/dislikes.**


End file.
